Hoenn Chronicles
by Kgamer77
Summary: The adventures of a group of friends and their Pokémon through the Hoenn region. It is all but normal.
1. An unexpected meeting

Chapter 1

An unexpected meeting

Welcome to the wonderful world of Pokémon! Here and now is the beginning of something that is sure to be great.

. . .

"Ugh what time is it?" Kevin mumbled as he looked at his watch. "Only seven o'clock?"

. . .

I'm finally done getting ready now I have to go outside without question.

"Mom I'm going to go see if I can help the professor!"

"Okay don't go getting into trouble." "Kevin!"

Out of the house in less than a minute how unusual. Well off to the professor's lab. "Hello professor Birch!"

"I'm sorry but the professor is out in the field." The assistant replied. "You'll have to wait okay."

I knew the assistant would brush me off like that, but I have no choice but to wait. I could visit one of my friends in town, but I know they're both busy prepping for our adventure, which we planned to set off in a few days, and I've been ready for a while.

"Ahhh someone anyone HELP!" Someone exclaimed in the distance.

That sounds like the professor, and he's in trouble! Almost instantly I set off running toward route 101 with the sound of yelling getting louder and louder.

I made it to the professor sliding down a steep slope only to see a Poochyena chasing him. He saw me and said "Kevin I have Pokémon in my bag just grab a pokéball!" I looked around aimlessly until I spotted the bag out of the corner of my eye. Of course the bag was back atop the slope which meant the professor fell down here, and I was stuck here with him. I decided I needed to do something and just like that I dove forward to stop the angry puppy.

The Poochyena bit my left wrist as I picked it up, but I knew I ended the conflict. I walked away from the professor and began to speak to the Poochyena. "Sorry for picking you up and interrupting your quarrel. I just wanted to stop the argument before it got out of hand. I know to make it up to you I'll bring you to my home and fix you up some dinner. Don't worry I'll return you to the wild once professor Birch finishes his research in this area.

The Poochyena didn't seem to object to the idea so I made my way back home. I explained the incident to my mother minus the bite hidden under my jacket sleeve, and continued to hold up my end of the bargain with the wild Pokémon. To my surprise the Poochyena was calm, and fine with the human food that I gave it.

Before I went to bed I examined the Poochyena curious as to why it was showing little resentment. There it was in front of me several cuts on its leg near its left rear foot, but it was of claw marks. I quickly applied the liquid medicine and bandages. Finally I laid an Oran berry next to the Poochyena, and passed out on the floor next to it worrying for its safety.


	2. I did all I could to protect you

Chapter 2

I did all I could to protect you

I woke up only to see a half eaten Oran berry and torn bandages. I saw what seemed to be letters carved into the remainder of the berry, and to my surprise it was English. The letters spelled out the word outside. Then I ran out the door surprised to see the Poochyena staring at me. It lifted its paw and pointed at my watch than the sky. I looked at my watch only to see that it was three in the morning, and I looked up at the sky and I was shocked that the sun wasn't even up! The Poochyena used a single nail and spelled out I want to explore. I ran back inside got my backpack and left a note for my mom.

By the time Poochyena and I finished eating it was four thirty. Before we left I went to professor Birch's lab, which was the only place in town with any activity, and the professor was actually there. I approached his desk and he gave me a genuine look of surprise.

"Oh hello Kevin what brings you here so early?" The professor blurted.

"I wanted to ask if I could borrow a Pokédex, so I could identify Pokémon while I take Poochyena out for a walk." I replied.

"Okay I understand." He said while handing me a blue Pokédex.

"I'll bring it back before tomorrow!" I replied taking the Pokédex.

"Don't worry about it you should keep it because you're starting your adventure soon anyway!" The professor exclaimed.

"Thank you so much!" I said happily.

I finally left the lab and started off toward route 101 with Poochyena by my side. While we were walking I remembered about last night and glanced at Poochyena. It looked into my eyes with a questioning stare. "Is your leg okay?" Now Poochyena stared at me with fear in its eye. I picked up the small creature and the wound was gone, so I patted its head and said "don't worry you're fine now and that's all that matters." The Poochyena then raised its paw pointing at a building with a red roof. "Oh that's a Pokémon Center they're hospitals. That must mean we're in Oldale Town!" Poochyena struggled free of my arms and pointed at my watch. "Oh it's five o'clock. Speaking of the time I think it's time to head back home."

As I turned around Poochyena jumped off my arms grabbing my attention. "Whimper."

"Okay we can continue on. Anyway I think I know a cool little spot to visit further up ahead." After about five minutes of walking something rustled the tall grass up ahead catching us by surprise. I pulled out the Pokédex and it identified the hiding Pokémon.

"Poochyena the bite Pokémon. Poochyena is…"

"Watch out!" Right then the wild Poochyena tackled my walking companion! I started moving when two other Poochyena emerged from the tall grass and tackled me. Then they all went on scratching my companion. I lunged forward and grabbed my friend acting as a shield! The wild Poochyena continued to attack me until I lie motionless on the ground.

Once the Poochyena were gone I limped to the Pokémon Center. Almost ready to faint I walked through the automatic doors. "Nurse Joy this Poochyena needs immediate attention please!" I placed my friend on the desk before limping away.

. . .

"This is Nurse Joy requesting immediate assistance! There are two patients one an injured Poochyena and the other an unconscious unidentified trainer.

. . .

"Kevin wake up." I howled. "I wanted to thank you for protecting me. Why can't you just wake up?." I whined.

"Ugh Poochyena where are we?" Kevin asked.

"You're finally awake! I've been so worried, and we're in the Pokémon Center." I replied.

"You know I can't exactly understand what you're saying, but you seem worried." Kevin stated as the embarrassed Poochyena turned its head.

. . .

"I guess we should get going." I said sitting up in the hospital bed.

"Oh you're finally awake." Nurse Joy examined.

"Excuse me but why am I in a hospital bed?" I asked.

"You fainted after putting your Pokémon on the front desk last night. I wanted to ask who are you and what happened?" Nurse Joy inquired.

"My name is Kevin and this isn't my Pokémon." I replied.

"Than why is it following you?" Nurse Joy continued.

"I'm taking care of it while professor Birch researches in one area of route 101, and we were attacked by a group of three wild Poochyena on the route to the North." I responded.

"Okay I understand, so you're from Littleroot Town?" She asked.

"Yes and by the way may I leave?" I inquired.

"Yes I finished the report so you may leave." She stated pointing toward my stuff.

"Finally out of there." I said to my self. Poochyena ran to the northern exit of Oldale beckoning me to follow. We ran to the location where we were attacked and Poochyena began scratching messages in the dirt. The first was a question along the lines of why can't you understand me or something like that. "Well some people say that with a strong bond of friendship trainers can understand their partners, but this is by the will and trust between them." I replied. "Oh yeah let's go to the location I told you about yesterday!" Just like that I grabbed Poochyena and ran to where I was talking about.

"Here we are! This is a my safe haven if you will. I come here to calm down or just to think. I wish I could understand you."

"Kevin I want you to understand me as well." The Poochyena replied

I looked around finally fixating my attention on Poochyena. "Did you just…" I muttered.

"No I didn't speak English I just wished I could communicate with you, and I began to believe in the both of us." The Poochyena interrupted.

"Now that we can somehow understand each other do you have any questions." I asked.

"Yes I do. Why did you just take the assault from those Poochyena head on?" Poochyena replied.

"I took the responsibility of your safety into my own hands. I felt it was my job and the least I could do." I said softly.

"But why would you do that and you owed me nothing!" The Poochyena snarled.

"You gave me so many great things that were irreplaceable. Memories. I did all I could to protect you, and your still here and still safe." I continued to whisper.

"Oh alright I understand it now. You truly care about me." The Poochyena thought aloud.

"Okay so I have a couple of questions for you." I said.

"All your basic questions will be answered by that." The Poochyena replied pointing at my jacket pocket.

"The Pokédex right!" I stated while getting out the Pokédex. "It says here your one foot ten inches, level five, and you're a female. According to this you are two inches taller than average while standing on all fours.

"Wow it couldn't leave out a single detail could it." The Poochyena said angrily.

. . .

As Kevin looked at the data displayed on the Pokédex I snuck into his bag. I grabbed a white pokéball, which was still in its smaller inactive state.

"Sorry to say this but I think it's time for you to go back to your home in the wild." Kevin said as he knelt down beside me.

"I'm afraid not. I'll be staying with you." I replied dropping the pokéball from my jaws which caused it to activate. I pressed the button with my left paw using my right paw to stop Kevin from stopping me. Before I was sucked into the pokéball I said "Now you'll have to keep me with you until the very end." Then I winked as I was engulfed in red light and absorbed into the pokéball.


	3. Just know it was for the right reasons?

Chapter 3

Just know it was for the right reasons?

"Matthew you know that Kevin didn't start without us. He just ran into trouble." Azrael explained.

"I know I know I know! I'm not giving up on Kevin until I find him!" Matthew blurted.

"What will you do when you find… Kevin." Azrael inquired as Matthew ran out the door.

"PROFESSOR BIRCH!" Matthew yelled.

"Hello Matthew I'm guessing…" The professor asked before he was cut off.

"I choose Torchic! That's that!" Matthew once again sped off before anyone could reply.

"Don't worry he's always like this when he really gets himself involved in something." Azrael reassured.

"He definitely has a lot of energy and enthusiasm." Professor Birch shrugged.

"You could say that again as many times as you like and it's still as meaningful." Azrael teased.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Matthew yelled.

"Huh?" Mika thought aloud. CRASH!

"Hey I warned you!" Matthew reminded.

"Ow did you have to plow over me like that?" Mika replied still in shock.

"Hey Mika I see you didn't exactly get a warm welcome." Azrael said as he waved. Back at the lab Mika got her starter and we continued on to Oldale Town.

"So this is Oldale?" I inquired.

"Yes this is it." Mika replied.

"This place is tiny." Matthew spoke appropriately for once.

"Lets go to my place!" Mika exclaimed breaking the silence.

. . .

"Azrael is that Kevin?" I asked while watching the news.

"Yeah that's Kevin!" Azrael yelled.

"Oh no he was attacked by a group of wild Poochyena! It resulted in the closure of the route to the north of town." I said in fear.

. . .

Where is Kevin? I must catch up with him. Maybe he's to the north of town.

"Excuse me sir but you must stay off this route." Officer Jenny commanded.

"Why!" I blurted.

"Resent reports tell of wild Pokémon attacking trainers." Officer Jenny replied.

I guess I'll ask nurse Joy at the Pokémon Center. "Nurse Joy!" I yelled.

"Yes." Joy replied.

"I wanted to ask about someone named Kevin from Littleroot Town." I asked.

"Kevin was here a couple of days ago. He was being treated along side a Poochyena. I believe he left here to go to Petalburg City." Joy said while shuffling around records.

I finally have a lead. Tomorrow we set off to Petalburg City. I should also tell the others what I found.

Author's note

Sorry for the text heavy chapter I just needed a way to introduce new characters and their personalities. The next one will be a little less dialouge heavy.


	4. I'll take that path with you

Chapter 4

The only way is forward, and we'll take that path together

After I knew the capture was successful I released myself. From the expression on Kevin's face I could tell he was happy, yet he was still hiding something. "Well there's no going back!" I said happily.

"I guess you're right." Kevin sighed.

"Well I guess we go home?" I said half in curiosity.

"No we can't. I would've brought you back to your home in the wild, but I wouldn't be going home myself." Kevin replied.

Now I understood the reason he couldn't go home. He was injured, and his mother might not allow him to go on an adventure knowing the consequences.

. . .

"Well Poochyena how about a nickname?" I said as I looked her in the eye.

"Asahi." She said as she looked up at the sky.

"Okay that's that." I said as I entered the last character into the Pokédex.

"There will never be a dark moment where all light is lost." Asahi whispered to herself.

"Did you just say something?" I asked.

"You must be hearing things." She answered as she smirked.

"Whatever." I sighed. I began walking away only to see Asahi turn around.

. . .

"Don't want to forget about this." I said as Kevin patted my head and grabbed his backpack. After that we went back to Oldale with the sun high above our heads. I was on his shoulder as we approached route 102 and I saw something in the grass. I jumped off Kevin's shoulder and used bite on the wild Pokémon!

"Asahi wait!" Kevin yelled. "Don't just attack wild Pokémon without my consent." Kevin said angrily.

"Well you know neither of us have any clue as to what this is." I replied.

"Oh I wonder what to do." Kevin said sarcastically while he reached for his Pokédex. "According to this that's a Ralts." Kevin recited.

I tapped Kevin's leg and said "Someone is coming!" He quickly gave the Ralts a Sitrus berry and picked me up.

"Good luck little buddy." He whispered.

"Up here." I said jumping onto a tree branch.

"God I'm glad Az taught me how to climb trees." Kevin whispered.

"At least you know that." I sighed. Almost on cue Kevin fell off the branch and into the bushes. "Smooth move exlax." I barked.

. . .

"Kevin is that you?" I asked.

"Grrrr!" The Poochyena growled.

"Asahi give it up. We've been caught." Kevin sighed.

"What were you doing?" I asked as I looked at his Poochyena.

"We were hiding." Kevin replied as he got up.

"Why do have a Poochyena? Do you know anything about this Ralts? Where are the others?" I inquired.

"Let's go to the Pokémon Center. I'll tell you what happened there." Kevin answered as he began walking.

"Okay." I sighed as I began to follow him with the Ralts in my arms. The trip was really boring because there was no communication at all. Kevin's Poochyena kept letting off short growls which Kevin only gave it angry looks in response. Once we reached the Pokécenter I handed the curious Ralts to nurse Joy. After Kevin's Poochyena was with nurse Joy we went to the waiting room. "So what happened?" I asked impatiently.

"Well you see…" Kevin told me what happened.

"Oh I understand." I replied.

"So why were you out on route 102?" Kevin asked with a glint of curiosity in his eyes.

"I was searching for a Pokémon that could be my starter. That reminds me who's Asahi?" I replied.

"Asahi is the name of my Poochyena." Kevin said glancing at the light which signaled when nurse Joy finished with the current patients.

"Why are you in such a rush?" I asked.

"I'm not really in a hurry. I just wanted to leave here before tomorrow that's all." Kevin replied.

"Then I'll go with you. I'd rather do that than wait at home for another day." I said as I pulled out my Pokénav.

"Okay that's that. Wait you don't have a starter." He replied.

"I have a new friend!" I said as we walked back to the front desk. I pulled out the Ralts's cherish ball and called it back.

. . .

Well this new traveling partner has me on guard. I don't trust her, but that Ralts has a sense of humor. I think her name was Hope. Still the highlight of my day is Kevin falling out of that tree. One thing that creeps me out though is that Hope can apparently sense peoples feelings and emotions. If Mady's Pokédex is speaking the truth and not a bunch of bullshit. "Fuck!" I yelled in pain.

"Are you okay Asahi?" Kevin said with a worried tone as he picked me up.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied.

"Don't use that language especially around other young Pokémon." Kevin scolded.

"I can say whatever the hell I want." I retorted.

"Not around me you can't!" Kevin rejected.

"Shut…" I was silenced by a Mady's unnerving glare.

"Who are you talking to?" Mady questioned.

"Well you see I can understand what Asahi is saying. I forgot to mention that back at the Pokécenter." Kevin replied as he scratched his head.

"How can you understand that Poochyena?" Mady asked even more intrigued.

"Uhh I guess we both gained friendship and trust for each other." Kevin replied.

"I wonder if we could do that." Mady said as she looked at Hope.

"By the way who were you texting earlier?" Kevin asked looking towards Mady.

"Just telling my parents I was starting my journey." Mady replied.

"Okay that's fine." Kevin sighed.

"Kevin something is coming." I whispered.

"Asahi there is no need to worry. I don't think there are any Pokémon that will attack us for no reason, and there are no particularly dangerous or aggressive Pokémon in these woods." Kevin replied.

"There are a lot of them." I said in worry, but Kevin ignored me. I jumped off Kevin's shoulder in anger, and beckoned Hope to my side behind the others. "Hey I'm not crazy am I?" I asked.

"No I hear the sound too." Hope replied.

"Do you have any questions about earlier?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"When will I finally be able to communicate with my trainer, and have her understand me like you and your trainer?" Hope questioned.

"Well when you realize the true bond you share with Mady you shall gain more understanding of each other." I responded.

"Thanks! This might be a little off topic but how old are you?" Hope replied.

"Thirteen and a half. How about you?" I asked.

"Only eight and maybe a fourth." She answered.

"Hey that sound is back and louder!" I examined.

"Run!" Hope yelled.

"Hey what happened?" Kevin asked as we ran past them.

"BEEDRILL!" Mady yelled.

"Move it Kevin!" I demanded. I have no clue as to how long we were running, but we split up on accident. Once we lost the swarm of Beedrill we stopped to take a rest.

. . .

"I think we lost them." I sighed

"Pant." Poochyena agreed.

"Well we're in for a long night Kevin… wait Kevin are you there? Hope where are you?" I began calling.

"Whimper whimper." She whined.

"There is no need to worry." I reassured.

"Well Poochyena we better set up camp." I sighed. The Poochyena approached me, and wrote a message in the dirt. "You want me to call you by Asahi." I guessed. She nodded. In about a half hour or so we finished setting up camp, which was only my sleeping bag, and a fire pit.

Asahi put up her paw and I shaked it. "I guess we're friends now?" I asked, and Asahi nodded. She did leave unannounced, but the howls at the full moon were all the assurance I needed. She came back a couple hours later, she woke me up, looking sad. "Stop being so worried. I'm sure the others are doing just fine. Anyway you should come over here and get your rest." I whispered. After that Asahi laid down next to me, and I knew that she secretly trusted me.

. . .

"We finally lost them." I sighed.

"Ralts?" Hope asked with a worried tone.

"I can't understand you, but you do sound worried. Asahi are you there? Mady can you hear me?" I slowly got more and more worried as well as louder.

"Ra ral ralts." Hope replied.

"Can you somehow show me what you're saying?" I asked. The Ralts now had a look of realization that made me curious. It began to write out messages in the dirt. "Wow! Where did you learn to do that?" I questioned.

"Ralts!" Hope nodded.

"Let's just sleep under the stars tonight. Anyway the weather is perfect for this." I blurted. After we finally settled down Hope fell asleep on the sleeping bag. I however snuck away in act of boredom. I climbed to the top of a tree, and I didn't fall this time.

All I heard was howling. As I looked up at the full moon I thought of forest scenery. I saw a single moss covered stone drenched in moonlight. The stone was below a clearing in the trees. Then the only other thing I saw in this scene was a shadowy figure, and this figure gave me a feeling that everything would be okay. Once I opened my eyes I climbed down the tree, and went back to camp. Now I lay in my sleeping bag allowing the howls to comfort me. Soon I fell asleep with the stars shining brightly in the night sky.

I had a weird dream or nightmare really. I was lying on the ground and Asahi was defending me. I saw her getting hit, scratched, and stabbed until the attacking Pokémon were gone. She said something after that. "I did all I could to protect you." My body for some odd reason paralyzed I couldn't help her. Then a few minutes later she lay dead in a puddle of her own blood. I couldn't help her. As much as I wanted to I couldn't yell. Minutes later I regained movement, and all I did was grab her body. Grab her body and cry just cry until the world faded to black.

Suddenly I felt something shaking me. "Ralts ralts ralts!" Hope yelled as I finally became fully conscious.

"What happened?" I asked with worry in my voice. Hope began to write out messages in the dirt. "I was shaking violently, and you tried to stop me and wake me." I said. Hope nodded. She drew one last message. "Yeah we should start looking for the others." I replied to the message. After that nightmare I was glad to be awake even if it was only five o'clock.

. . .

I woke up to see Asahi still sleeping next to me, but I figured it was time to start my search for the others. I packed up and continued on with Asahi asleep in my arms. After about five minutes we came across the main path. To my surprise I saw Hope trudging along next to Kevin. I ran up to them, and handed Asahi to Kevin. He was still in shock when I picked up Hope and hugged her. "I missed you so much!" I said overcome with joy.

"I'm happy to see you too!" Hope replied.

"We have so much to talk about now." I said happily.

. . .

"Ugh I don't remember falling asleep here." I said wearily.

"I was so worried about you!" Kevin said as a tear fell on my head.

"Stop the waterworks Kevin." I replied.

"After last night I'll cry whenever I please when talking to you." Kevin whispered as he wiped his eyes.

"Okay." I replied slowly. I still didn't understand what he meant by talking to you. Nothing happened to me as far as I know, but it looked like he feared my absence.

After the reunions were over we finally hit the road. "Kevin I'm hungry." I grumbled.

"Well hello Hungry." Kevin replied with a grin.

"Shut up you asshole!" I barked.

"Okay I guess stopping for breakfast isn't a bad idea right now, and there's no need to get so angry." Kevin sighed.

"Good thing you said yes, or I'd make your life a living hell until we ate." I replied. Kevin made some fruit whatever you want to call it out of berries, but it wasn't horrible like expected. I guess he does know how to live off the land. After breakfast we encountered some odd people trying to steal a package from someone. We beat them, but they said something like team Magma and Aqua aren't giving up. I didn't really care because they were weak and unorganized.

The man we helped out led us to Rustboro City. After that we went to the Pokémon Center, and I had Kevin tell me why he was so worried earlier. After that nightmare I didn't blame him because I would be sad if I lost Kevin like that. After that I heard Kevin say "Don't worry because the only way is forward, and we'll take that path together." Taking this path together is what I wanted truly what I wanted.

I might not have admitted to my fear of separation, but it haunted me. I lay in bed whining in fear, but Kevin gave me a kiss on the head as if I were a child and it brought me peace. Now I lay with the fear gone knowing that Kevin is there, and that he cares for me just not the same way I do for him.

Author's Note

I changed my original plan for this chapter, but I think it was for the better. Oh and there is finally a long chapter.


	5. A new mystery and TRUE VICTORY!

Chapter 5

A win, a reunion, and a new mystery; a loss, a win, and TRUE VICTORY.

"Come on Az let's go!" I exclaimed.

"Matt you know that Mika is coming with us." Azrael stated.

"She'll catch up with us." I said impatiently.

"We are still waiting for her no matter what you say." Azrael sighed as he grabbed my backpack.

"Let's go!" Mika exclaimed.

"We have a lot of catching up to do." I replied. Well we obviously set out for Petalburg that morning. The thirty minute walk to Petalburg was slow and painful. I was being constantly pulled back by Az because I was rushing, which I didn't always do, but Kevin was still ahead and I had to show him what he gets for leaving us behind.

Petalburg was boring, and just a place to rest before setting off. I challenged trainer after trainer to gain experience with Torchic, but as we approached Petalburg Woods we were stopped by officer Jenny. "Hey let us through!" I blurted.

"Are you sure? There was a report of a Beedrill swarm." The officer replied.

"We'll be fine." I responded giving the whole it's your problem shrug.

"Don't worry about us because we have our legs if we encounter trouble." Azrael said as he nudged Mika out of her scared state.

. . .

"Mady let's go see if we can win at the Rustboro Gym." I propsed.

"Why not we can't go anywhere until the ferry service opens again." Mady shrugged.

"Kevin what's a gym?" Asahi yawned.

"They're places people go to prove how strong of a trainer they are." I answered.

"Seems legit." She replied.

Once we arrived at the Rustboro Gym we were greeted by Roxanne. "Hello and welcome to my gym. I am Roxanne." The leader greeted.

"I'm Mady." Mady replied.

"I'm Kevin." I replied.

"Well you guys are definitely here to battle, and you're welcome to it's just a bit early." Roxanne chuckled.

"Kevin it is only five forty-five." Asahi added.

"I didn't know it was that early." I replied.

"Don't worry about that. Just tell me which of you is going first?" Roxanne reassured.

"I will!" Mady exclaimed as she took a step forward.

"Well good luck Mady." I added as we walked to the battle field. The battle started with Hope using Magical Leaf, and Roxanne's Geodude was out.

"I'd hit that Geodude until it were for sure down." Asahi whispered.

"You don't kill opponents in trainer battles. You only compete to show the strength of you and Pokémon together." I responded. Before Asahi could back sass me the battle ended. Mady healed her Pokémon at the gym using the healing machine, and my battle started with Asahi by my side. "Don't worry about strategy Asahi let's work together, and we can't lose!"

"We wont!" She barked.

"That's the spirit." I replied. Right then and there I had this strange feeling. It was like I could understand Asahi's thoughts, and see through her eyes. I was feeling as if we were bonded by invisible ropes. I realized that the Geodude was attacking, and saw an opening allowing for a dodge. Before I could say a word Asahi got out of the way, and turned to thank me realizing that I didn't speak a word. "Use bite!" I yelled. The move made contact knocking out the Geodude.

"Wow I can't believe how much damage that did." Roxanne exclaimed.

"We're no push over!" I replied.

"Don't fuck up Kevin." Asahi snarled.

"Don't worry." I whispered.

Now the only thing left was her Nosepass. I'm sure that bond between Asahi and I wasn't normal, I didn't mind knowing what she saw or thought during the battle, it was helpful though. The battle was still going, and it didn't end in a one hit wonder. Asahi was too fast and avoided all incoming attacks leaving Nosepass defenseless. I didn't say a command like before I just nodded in agreement. Asahi was radiating dark energy, and she used bite this time sending Nosepass flying into the wall.

"Well congratulations on your victory. I couldn't believe how you battled through your understanding of one another." Roxanne said calling back her Nosepass.

"I couldn't believe it either." I responded.

"Well Kevin how about we get going after you get Asahi healed up?" Mady asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"I'll also take a long rest." Asahi yawned.

When we left the gym it was around six ten. Asahi was still resting in her Premier ball. "So why are you so quiet?" I questioned.

"I was just wondering about your Poochyena. What was with that dark aura?" Mady asked.

"I'm not really sure. It just happened." I replied.

"Let's go to the Pokémon Center, and think about something we can do here." Mady sighed in boredom.

"I guess you're right. There's not much else to do." I agreed.

. . .

"Come on guys the forest is about to end up ahead." I said impatiently.

"What?" Mika questioned.

"He means that were almost to Rustboro City. He isn't the most official speaker you'll meet." Azrael stated.

"Az what time is it?" I asked.

"Almost ten o'clock." Azrael answered.

"I think Rustboro is just over that bridge." Mika added.

"Yeah." Azrael replied.

"Yay! Mika right!" Mika exclaimed.

"I'm gonna get you Kevin!" I yelled as I ran across the bridge.

"Matt wait up!" Azrael yelled.

. . .

"Doesn't he have any manners?" Leaf asked.

"Nope. None at all." I sighed as we began crossing the bridge.

"Well what about Kevin?" She asked.

"Somewhat I guess." I replied.

"I feel bad for him." Leaf shook her head.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Matthew is right on his tail." She replied.

"We can't stop him now." I laughed.

"Azrael isn't Mady with Kevin too?" Mika questioned.

"That's what her parents inferred." I sighed.

"Azrael and Mika find Matthew now! Come on." Mika exclaimed as she quickened her pace.

"Azrael we better catch up before Matthew does something." Leaf sighed.

"You're not the one doing the walking." Azrael complained.

"You're not going any faster." The Treecko chastised.

"Then you better hang on tight." I replied.

. . .

"Kevin I finally found you!" The man yelled.

"KEVIN WATCH OUT." I howled.

"Who are you?" Kevin yelled angrily as the man went flying past.

"Matthew stop trying to attack Kevin!" Another guy exclaimed.

"Mady. Kevin. Are you okay?" A girl asked as she approached.

"Stay back." I barked. Mady and the other girl helped Kevin to his feet. I turned and started running towards the blonde teen.

. . .

"No Asahi." I called her back to her pokéball.

"Well hello Kevin and you too Mady." Azrael greeted.

"Matthew, Azrael, and Mika... uhh hi guys nice to see you." I replied seemingly dumbfounded.

"Hi Mika!" Mady exclaimed with a childish voice.

"Mika happy to see you too!" Mika replied.

"If I can't seek exact revenge I'll just have to battle you!" Matthew said excitedly.

"After Kevin's Poochyena almost attacked you a minute ago." Azrael said as he glared at Matthew.

"Let's go to the Pokémon Center to catch up and rest." Mady demanded.

"Kevin what's up?" Azrael asked as the others started walking away.

"I'll catch up with the group later." I answered.

"Okay that's fine." Azrael sighed.

"Treecko ko tree?" Treecko asked.

"I don't know." Azrael stated.

Now the group was behind me as I walked to the entrance of Rustboro City. I sat on the bridge and stared at the sky. I was brought back into reality when I heard the Premier ball in my jacket pocket click open. "Hi Asahi." I whispered.

"Sorry about earlier." She replied.

"It's fine just don't do that again." I scolded.

"Well no need to be so strict. I only tried to protect you." Asahi added.

"Just don't. I don't need any form of that dream becoming real." I said angrily.

"No need to be aggressive like that." Asahi retorted.

"I don't want a dear friend to end up like… like that. A dead body in a puddle of blood. A lifeless carcass." I choked.

"Stop now. Let's go and see the others. I bet they have interesting tales and explanations." Asahi replied.

"Now that's a better idea than attacking someone." I chuckled.

"Okay smartass." She replied with a smile.

"Point taken." I said.

. . .

"You're so oblivious, but I love you for who you are." I mumbled.

"Asahi did you say something?" Kevin asked as he started off toward the Pokémon Center.

"Nope." I replied hiding my smile.

"Asahi are you coming?" Kevin asked.

"Can I ride on your shoulder?" I propsed.

"Okay, but don't hurt yourself." Kevin replied as he got down on one knee.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Around twelve o'clock." Kevin replied.

"No need to go so slow." I complained.

"No need to be a bitch." Kevin retorted.

"I'm a female but I'm not that bad." I barked.

"Well dog or wolf it's technically correct." Kevin added.

"Shut up. We've arrived." I scolded.

I jumped off Kevin's shoulder and went to join the other Pokémon. "Hi Hope." I greeted.

"Hey Asahi." She replied.

"Hi I'm Asahi nice to meet you." I said waving at the others.

"I'm Leaf and this is Cascade." The Treecko greeted also pointing at a Mudkip.

"I'm Moegami I'm with Matt." Torchic blurted.

"Asahi meet me later tonight." Leaf whispered as are trainers approached us.

"Guys let's go see Rusturf Tunnel. I hear it's full of Pokémon." Matthew said excitedly.

"Wait guys I have something for everyone." Kevin halted.

"Kevin!" Matthew said angrily.

"Matt you know pokéballs are important." Azrael stated.

. . .

"Kevin are those?" Mady asked as she tapped Kevin's shoulder.

"Yeah those peons are back." Kevin replied.

"What are guys talking about?" Azrael inquired.

"Those people were trying to steal some man's goods." Kevin said angrily.

"Azrael we need to help them." I said worryingly.

"Leaf is right let's help him!" Azrael exclaimed.

"Stop you criminals!" Kevin yelled.

"Matthew your training shouldn't go to waste." Azrael added.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Matthew roared.

"No holding back Mika." Mady demanded.

"Each of us fight one of them." Kevin stated.

. . .

"Kevin hurry that guy is getting away!" I barked.

"Hang on we can catch up." I replied.

We ran towards Rusturf Tunnel, and we cornered the Aqua grunt. He seemed to have a Pokémon hostage. I realized that it was the same man from the woods.

"Kevin it's the grunt from earlier." I whispered.

"Then we beat him again." Kevin replied.

"You won't defeat me again!" The grunt yelled.

"What about the hostage?" I asked.

"Go Zigzagoon!" He yelled.

"Don't worry we will win." Kevin whispered.

At that moment I felt the bond between us become stronger like before. Kevin nodded and I used bite, but this time the Zigzagoon was still standing. It hit me with tackle. After I stopped sliding I noticed that Kevin was hurt too. He nodded once again and I commenced with my attack. I saw the Zigzagoon behind me using Kevin's sight, but it was too fast and avoided my attack. Then it charged at me sending me flying. Kevin caught me in his arms.

"Don't worry Asahi we can win this. Remember that I'm here for you." Kevin whispered.

I jumped from Kevin's arms and used bite on the Zigzagoon. Then while I still had it in my jaws I hurled it into the wall.

"Zigzagoon return. Go Taillow!" The grunt yelled in anger.

"Kevin I'm going to end this quickly!" I barked.

The dark aura was back and even larger than before. I knew what to do. I used bite and one shot the Tailow. The man called it back.

"That's no normal Poochyena, and you're no normal trainer." The Aqua grunt said in fear then ran.

We exited the cave with the Wingull and returned it to its trainer.

"Peeko my darling Peeko! Thanks for saving my Peeko for me. I'm I own a house outside of Petalburg Woods. Come visit me later. Peeko." exclaimed as he left.

"Well I think we've had enough action for one afternoon." Kevin sighed.

"I agree." Azrael sighed.

"All of our Pokémon need to relax and rest after that as well." Kevin said as he began walking again.

. . .

"So Matt do you still want to battle Kevin?" I asked.

"Az that reminds me. Kevin battle me!" Matthew yelled.

"Okay." Kevin replied.

"Let the battle begin." I exclaimed.

"GO MOEGAMI!" Matthew yelled excitedly.

"Asahi give it your all!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Grrrr." Asahi growled.

I couldn't believe my eyes. The aura of darkness was no lie, and Kevin only nodded to signal command. Matthew did have Torchic use peck and it worked. Oddly Kevin reacted to the pain his Poochyena felt, but each time he would recover and the aura around Poochyena grew. Matthew went on and used nothing but attacks. It did not work well because it gave Kevin the strength to continue. I think that caused the aura to become stronger which I felt was bad.

"Asahi do it!" Kevin exclaimed.

Just like that Moegami was down. All in one strong hit. The battle was over and no one could find a single word to describe what happened.

"How could that happen!" Matthew said in shock.

"Head on assault isn't always a good strategy." Kevin replied.

"Well Matt are you better off knowing the outcome?" I asked.

"No Kevin isn't supposed to be so strong." Matthew replied.

"I'm not strong and I didn't win. Asahi won. But Matthew beating the grunt back there was true victory. Only because that was for a good cause." Kevin answered.

"To celebrate are arrival at Rustboro how about we stay in the hotel." I asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone replied happily.

. . .

"Asahi let's get cleaned up." I proposed.

"Okay that's fine." She answered.

"You first." I said as I turned on the water.

"No!" She replied hastily.

"That's a statement not a question." I retorted.

"I'm not listening to you." Asahi added.

"Well you're stubborn aren't you." I sighed as I grabbed Asahi.

Once she escaped my arms she jumped towards the wall. Next thing I knew she was tackling me into the bathtub. "You're gonna get it now you pesky pup!" I exclaimed.

"Crap!" Asahi howled.

. . .

"Hey Kevin what took you so long?" I asked.

"Well Az it's because someone was being stubborn." Kevin replied.

"Why are you in a towel." I sighed.

"Well someone tackled me. By the way I need to hang up my wet clothes" Kevin explained.

"Oh good luck and goodnight." I replied.

. . .

"Okay that's what happened." I explained to Leaf.

"Hmm that's interesting. Maybe we'll find out more information about that later." Leaf replied.

"Let's go back to the others." I whispered.

"Agreed." Leaf nodded.

. . .

"Well guys we should go to sleep soon we all deserve it." I stated.

"Well after a win, reunion, and that phenomenon we saw I agree." Azrael replied.

"But I lost and won." Matthew added.

"Matt no one is perfect, and you know what I told you earlier is true." I reminded.

"Yeah! A win, a loss , and TRUE VICTORY!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Now off to bed." I sighed.

Once I arrived in my room I was tackled by Asahi. "You kept me waiting for too long." She whined.

"Okay I'm sorry." I replied.

"Uhh Kevin…" Asahi mumbled.

I caught Asahi off guard kissing her on the head. "Now go to sleep." I sighed.

. . .

Once Kevin was asleep I slowly edged closer. When I was finally up against him I licked his face, and snuggled with him.

_Author's Note

Aww cute ending…hint...hint.

I'm considering the use of Mega Evolution so much more is to be had!


	6. Conversing with the new girl

Chapter 6

Conversing with the new girl.

"So Leaf what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well I just wanted to catch up, and speak of other matters." Leaf replied.

"Well ask away." I sighed.

"What is this bond you share with your trainer?" Leaf inquired.

"Well there's something wrong with that question. Kevin isn't my trainer but merely a friend, and we just work well together that's all." I replied.

"Not your trainer but how? He caught you." Leaf asked curiously.

"I caught myself. Kevin watched it happen, yet he didn't release me." I said softly.

"Oh I see. He's your more like a friend than a boss." Leaf replied.

"It's more than likely that you think the same way. You became more than just Azrael's helper. You became his friend. You gained the ability to understand what each other said." I stated.

"That's a bold conclusion, but it is correct. I became his friend. Why does that matter?" Leaf answered boldly.

"I'm just connecting the dots. I knew that your trainer taught Kevin about understanding your Pokémon." I said looking her in the eye.

"Okay. So what is he like?" Leaf asked curiously.

"In what way?" I replied.

"Politeness or quirks." She said winking.

"It's not like that." I replied in embarrassment.

"It's not like that with my trainer either. I just mean it in a friendly way." She replied making air quotes.

"Uhhh...well he tries to keep calm, he tries to be polite around others, and he's super freaking oblivious." I answered.

"With Azrael it's different. He doesn't give a crap about what other people think of him, he honestly doesn't care if he's acting polite, and he gets really angry when Matthew and Kevin fight." Leaf sighed.

"So how did you end up in this situation?" I asked.

"Well I just kinda started to like him after a while. How about you?" She replied.

"Well to me it's a personal issue." I whispered.

"Say no more. If it is better to be kept private then do so." She reassured.

"Well now we should get the basics out of the way. I'm thirteen and a half." I said trying to change the subject.

"I'm fourteen." She replied.

"You seem like you know a lot so… That's what happened." I explained.

"That dark aura is the sign of a strong bond. It seems like you are also connected to each other." Leaf examined.

"The strange connection allows us to see into each other's thoughts, see out of each other's eyes, and feel the physical pain the other feels." I replied with curiosity in my voice.

"Hmm that's interesting. Maybe we'll find out more information about that later." Leaf replied.

"Let's go back to the others." I whispered.

"Agreed." Leaf nodded.

Leaf is one strange girl, but she knows how I feel about him. I just can't believe he cared enough to do something so foolish, but he gave me a reason to love him.

Author's Note

Here's some background to show you Leaf.

Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, and sorry for the dialogue overload.


	7. Dewford ahoy

Chapter 7

A boat load of questions and a cargo hold of answers.

"Ugh." I mumbled. "Why is my face wet?" I asked myself as I began to turn my head."AHH!" I yelled.

"What happened Kevin!" Azrael exclaimed as he ran into my room.

"Sorry. Asahi scared me, and you can lower your frying pan." I answered as I got back up.

"Nice to know that you have a fear of puppies." Azrael replied. "Why are you up so early?" Azrael sighed.

"I could ask you the same thing." I stated.

"Well it is two in the morning. We should both get back to sleep.

"Okay see you later." I sighed.

"I'm sorry Kevin I didn't mean to scare you." Asahi whispered.

"Don't worry just go back to sleep." I replied as I hugged her. "Do you know why my face is wet?" I asked quietly.

"You drool." She replied as she snickered.

"Well you snore." I responded.

"Shut up and sleep." Asahi snarled.

"Well now look who's on the offensive." I retorted.

"I SAID SHUT UP AND SLEEP." She roared.

"I can't believe you sometimes." I sighed.

"Did I say you could stop hugging me?" She asked with a commanding tone.

"You make me worry." I whispered.

. . .

"Wow I can't believe how fast you guys went through your gym battles." Kevin said with a surprised tone.

"YEAH! MOEGAMI WE'RE THE BEST!" Matthew yelled in his usual loud voice.

"There you are. I was looking for you." The Devon employee said as he waved. "Please come with me Mr. Stone would like to see you." The employee added as he pointed towards the Devon building.

"Kevin what's Devon?" I asked.

"It's a company that makes various devices like your Pokénav." He replied.

"Why would Mr. Stone want to see friends and Mika?" Mika asked.

"Well we're here, and you'll have to ask him because I do not know his reason." The man replied.

"Hello I'm Mr. Stone." Mr. Stone greeted.

"Excuse me, but why did you want to see us?" Kevin pondered.

"Well I wanted to repay you for helping my worker yesterday, and I wanted to ask you for a favor."

"Okay what's the favor?" Kevin asked.

"Can you deliver these parts to Captain Stern in Slateport City?" The president asked. "Also I noticed that most of you have Pokémon Navigators. Let me upgrade them to the new Pokénav Plus to thank you." He added.

"I speak for all of us when I accept your offer. You no longer need to worry because I will deliver those goods." Kevin replied.

A short time later we left the Devon Corporation. Now we began our trip back to Petalburg. "Hey we should be careful going through the woods. There were reports of a Beedrill swarm." I said as we approached Petalburg Woods.

"Azrael what are the chances of running into that again." Kevin sighed.

"Don't jinx us Kevin. As a gamer you should know." I replied.

"Come on Az this is real life. It's not going to happen." Kevin answered.

"Kevin I too would prefer not to encounter Beedrill again." Mady said almost as if scolding him.

"What is that?" Kevin asked as he pulled out his Pokédex. "Hmm it seems to be a Cascoon." Kevin recited.

"What is that thing rustling in the tree?" Matthew asked.

"Mika scared." Mika stated.

"RUN." Kevin yelled. Followed by a sharp buzzing sound.

"Kevin I told you so." I replied as I ran.

As I expected. The group became separated. Leaf was with me, and she looked at me with her best we're fucked face.

. . .

"Hey Moegami I think this is the entrance." I sighed.

"Well those freaking bees don't fight fair." Moegami replied.

"Ah crap." I thought aloud.

"What Matt?" Moegami asked.

"Moegami we have to do the thing we're not so good at. Wait and be patient." I replied.

"Yeah we're fucked." Moegami sighed.

. . .

"Kevin why are you so slow?" I asked.

"Running isn't my talent." Kevin replied.

"Well you sure talk a lot faster." I teased.

"Okay smartass." Kevin said as he rolled his eyes. "Hey what Pokémon is that?" Kevin asked.

"No Kevin! That's a Shroomish!" I exclaimed.

Before I could finish speaking the Shroomish shot out spores. After that Kevin fell to the ground.

. . .

"Why can't Mika slow down?" Hope asked.

"Well she probably got scared when the Beedrill started chasing us." I replied.

"Mudkip mud mud kip." Cascade shrugged.

"Mika slow down we lost them a while back." I demanded.

"Okay Mika will slow down." Mika replied.

"Let's try to get to the entrance of the woods. We're likely to find the others there." I sighed as I beckoned Hope.

. . .

Just great. Kevin is asleep in the middle of Petalburg Woods. I need to wake him up. "Kevin wake up. I need you to wake up. Please Kevin just wake up." I demanded. "Please Kevin can you just… wake up… for me." I said almost sobbing. After that I began to lick his face.

A short time later Kevin began to move. I was still licking him and I missed the side of his face. Once I realized that I licked his mouth I quickly moved before he could open his eyes.

. . .

"Ugh that really knocked me out?" I asked as we began walking.

"I tried to warn you." Asahi replied.

"So when you were lost a couple nights ago you howled at the moon?" I questioned.

"How did you know that?" Asahi asked in shock.

"Mady confirmed that I was hearing you that night." I replied.

"Well I stood on a weird mossy rock and howled." She answered.

"It sounded like you were calling out to someone." I said.

"Well I'm glad you're oblivious." She replied.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Don't worry. I think we're close to the entrance." Asahi answered.

. . .

"Hey I think it hear the others." Leaf said pointing south.

"Yeah we found them." I agreed.

"Damn Azrael! Even Kevin got back before you!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Well there's no need to rush. We don't know what to do when we get back to Petalburg anyway." I replied.

"Well Az we agreed to visiting our parents." Kevin sighed.

"I understand, but that means we're splitting up with Mika and Mady." I acknowledged.

"I'm afraid so." Kevin replied.

Now that the group was back together we hit the road. I was walking in the back talking with Leaf when something jumped out at us. "Whoa what's that?" Leaf asked.

"Well let's see." I said as I grabbed something out of my front pocket.

"Azrael that's no Pokédex." Leaf responded.

"Oh wrong pocket." I sighed as I grabbed my Pokédex from my back pocket. "It's a Ralts. Kinda like Hope." I recited.

"Ralts. " The Pokémon growled pointing at Leaf.

"It wants to battle me." She answered.9

"Okay use Absorb." I replied.

After the initial absorb the Ralts used Confusion. Then it used some other weird move covering it in a veil. "Kevin what's that attack?" I asked.

"That's Lucky Chant I think it blocks critical hits." Kevin replied. "Az you want Leaf to find cover. The attack Magical Leaf homes in on its target." Kevin added.

"Leaf we can do this no problem." I said.

"I always liked that attitude, and I know we can win." She replied as she turned and winked.

With that agreement came a strange green aura. Just like with Kevin and Asahi. "Azrael now fight with that combined spirit to triumph and succeed." Kevin said.

"Okay Leaf use Absorb." I commanded.

The attack hit with more power than before. It was then that I realized what Kevin did. He used this as an opportunity to teach me how the aura was triggered. Cooperation and a common goal. The Ralts was resilient and wouldn't give in, but it was too weak to continue. That's when Hope walked up.

Hope offered the Ralts a Sitrus berry, but it couldn't suck up its pride enough to accept it. It wanted to fight on, but we all knew it was on the verge of fainting. "Sorry Ralts but this needs to end." I said as I threw a pokéball. The ball fell to the ground and shook. Once the click signifying a successful capture was heard I picked up the ball.

"It was the right thing to do Azrael. It couldn't suck up its pride and give in, but he deserves a nickname." Kevin sighed giving a slight smile in approval.

"Then I'll name him Pride." I replied. The pokéball shook.

"I think he agrees to that name." Kevin chuckled.

Now the group continued on to Petalburg then to Oldale. Soon it was only Matthew, Kevin, and I heading back home. "Hey Matt and Az. I'm gonna leave early tomorrow to get some supplies in Oldale before we set off." Kevin said.

"Okay knock yourself out." I replied.

"Meh." Matthew replied.

. . .

"Hey let's go get those supplies Kevin." Asahi whispered.

"Okay, but can't a guy get some sleep in this day and age?" I yawned. "And what time is it?" I added.

"No, and never mind that you need to get out of your pajamas." She replied.

Once we arrived in Oldale I bought supplies and left. "Asahi why did you wrestle me here before sunrise?" I asked.

"Well follow me and I'll show you." She replied excitedly as she started running.

We stopped at the little puddle where our journey began. "Here we are, the place of memories." Asahi said happily.

"Well are we only going to come here to be reminded of the good memories, or are we going to make truly great memories here again?" I asked.

"I love you!" Asahi exclaimed as she jumped into my arms.

"What?" I replied in shock.

"I meant that I've loved traveling with you. This journey has been exciting and fun." She answered. "Hey look the Sun is still rising. We almost missed it." She added.

"Yeah this is definitely a beautiful sight." I answered.

"Hey what's that shining in puddle?" Asahi asked.

"This is one weird stone." I replied.

"You don't even know what it is." Asahi said in shock.

"I may have studied different types of evolutionary stones, but this isn't any stone from the books." I replied.

"Well hang on to it so you can remember this moment." Asahi suggested.

"Okay." I replied.

. . .

"Mika bored." Mika stated.

"Yeah Kevin where are we going anyway?" Mady asked.

"We're going to visit Mr. Briney. He's a captain." I replied.

"Treecko tree ko tree" Leaf said.

"Leaf not around the others please." Azrael sighed.

"Hello Kevin. I'm guessing these are your friends." Mr. Briney greeted.

"I'M MATTHEW." Matthew yelled.

"I'm Mika." Mika said slowly.

"I'm Mady." Mady greeted.

"I'm Azrael." Azrael stated.

"Excuse me Mr. Briney I wanted to ask if you could take us to Dewford Town." I replied.

"Sure. Just let Peeko and I get ready." Mr. Briney responded.

"Thank you for doing this Mr. Briney." I replied.

"Well we're off to Dewford!" Mr. Briney exclaimed.

A short time later we all stood on the deck admiring the sea. Our peaceful ride was interrupted by a Tentacool. "Kevin what is that?" Azrael asked.

"It's a Tentacool." I replied.

"Leaf use Absorb." Azrael commanded.

"Az that Pokémon is part poison type and water type, so you aren't doing any more damage." I warned.

"Okay then use pound repeatedly." Azrael sighed.

. . .

"Good job Leaf!" I exclaimed.

"We did it." She replied as she began glowing.

"I'm afraid you're not riding on my shoulders any more." I sighed.

"Aww, but at least I can walk beside you." Leaf replied.

"Congratulations on evolving Leaf." Kevin said enthusiastically.

"Dewford ahoy." Mr. Briney stated.

Once we were all off the boat we spent the rest of the day at the Pokémon Center. As time passed Leaf would occasionally wink at me trying to flirt. I didn't know why but she remained persistent. Once we got to the trainers' quarters she started questioning me.

"Hey Az uhh… can I still sleep next to you?" Leaf asked.

"As long as you don't do anything weird or all lovey-dovey." I replied.

"Can't guarantee that." She replied laughing.

. . .

"Good night Asahi." I said

"Can we go swimming tomorrow?" She asked excitedly.

"Let's worry about that tomorrow." I replied.

"Okay, but don't keep me waiting." She said.

"What are you insinuating?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." Asahi whispered.

"Why did you want to go to the "Haven" in the first place?" I asked.

"Just figured we should go there, and spend time together." Asahi replied.

"Is that just poor word choice?" I questioned.

"Well I expect my goodnight kiss." She said ignoring my question.

"Okay but don't act like a child. I know you're thirteen, and the Pokédex also showed me more information." I replied.

"Well I'm waiting for that kiss and hug." She acknowledged.

"I guess so. You pesky puppy." I answered.

"You're the pesky one for not doing a girl's request." She said licked my cheek.

As I was about to kiss her on the forehead she moved and gave me a kiss on the lips. "You should have told me you were going to move." I scolded.

. . .

"Okay I'm sorry." I replied.

"Remember to warn me." He added.

"Well I wanted my first real kiss and I got it." I whispered as I began to snuggle.

"Asahi did you…" Kevin tried to ask.

"Are you hearing things again." I replied as a cover up.

Author's Note

Decided on publishing a the next full length chapter beside chapter 6.

Please leave a review preferably criticism so I know what to fix, or just tell me if you like the story. Oh and sorry for the weird transitions at the end it was a long night.


	8. A not so scary Cave Story

Chapter 8

A not so scary Cave Story

"Off to Granite Cave!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Not so fast. First we go have some fun at the beach." I replied.

"Everyone agreed to go to the beach Matt." Kevin sighed. "Unless you were still half asleep when you agreed to this." Kevin whispered.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU." Matthew yelled as he lunged forward.

"Torchic tor." Moegami sighed.

"Bark bark." Asahi replied.

"I'm afraid not." Leaf sighed. "He may learn his lesson, but it means nothing if he doesn't remember or care for that matter." She added.

"STOP IT YOU TWO." I yelled pushing the two away from each other.

"I can't wait to be thrown around in a new environment." Kevin said sarcastically.

"Bark." Asahi replied.

"Trust me he's that strong." Kevin reassured.

. . .

"Stop pulling my leg." Asahi snarled.

"I'm not. Matthew can actually throw me around." I replied.

"Maybe I should be training you." Asahi sighed. "Speaking of which what is Matthew doing?" She asked.

"Matthew will do anything to promote strength. He does this by doing his training alongside his Pokémon." I replied.

"Uhh?" Asahi said dumbfounded.

"Don't worry he always does crazy stuff like that. Breaking rocks with his fists or feet is normal, but he uses his head when he's angry." I reassured.

"He has no reason to be so angry. Especially when your argument was over the stupidest thing." She said looking towards me.

"His loss against you is the reason for his anger." I replied. "I've known him for so long now, so I can just tell why he's angry." I sighed.

"Well let's have some fun in the sun." She replied. "It is a much needed break for the both of us." She added.

I have no clue as to why but Asahi seems to be interested in that cave. Besides that everyone had their fair share of fun. Even if I was tackled by Asahi every few seconds.

. . .

"Kevin I challenge you to a Pokémon battle." I said full of energy.

"Asahi you heard Matthew. It's time for a midday spar." Kevin said with a new unidentifiable tone.

"Show them no mercy." I replied.

"Asahi be careful." Kevin whispered.

"Use Peck then Ember. Keep attacking so they can't attack you." I commanded.

Just as I expected. Kevin's Poochyena couldn't get up. We won or so I thought. Kevin was struggling to get up as well, but he did get up and he called out to Asahi. I couldn't believe my eyes. There was no aura, yet the bond Kevin spoke of was definitely engaged. He felt the pain that Asahi felt and would occasionally fall to the floor, but Asahi started attacking with strength that I knew was from emotion. Pure anger.

The battle should have been over already, but that stupid wolf wouldn't give up. I didn't want to attack any more. If I did attack that Poochyena it wouldn't wake up. Kevin ran up to his Poochyena and grabbed it knowing the consequences were too great.

"ASAHI JUST FACE IT I LOST." Kevin yelled trying to keep the battle from continuing.

"That Poochyena is crazy! Hurry up and call it back!" I exclaimed.

When Kevin pulled out the Premier ball Asahi hit it out of his hand. The wolf bit Kevin's left wrist. "Get back in the damn pokéball!" I said angrily. After I called back Moegami I gave Kevin Asahi's pokéball.

. . .

"Thanks Matt. We should keep this a secret." I sighed.

"Yeah. That Poochyena didn't want to lose." Matthew replied.

"Well you won!" I exclaimed.

"What happened to Asahi?" Matthew asked.

"I don't know, but we should get her to nurse Joy." I replied.

After she was healed up we continued on to Granite Cave. Once we arrived we decided to go race to Steven, Mr. Stone's son, I had a letter to deliver to him. I had to stay with Matthew as to avoid any questioning about Asahi's absence.

"Hey Kevin is that Steven?" Matthew asked.

"Yup." I replied. "Hello Steven. I have a letter from your dad." I said waving.

"Thanks." Steven replied.

Once introductions were out of the way, and everyone was there we decided to help Steven search for a Shiny stone, which is an evolutionary stone that is currently being researched. I found a stone that wasn't the target, but I knew it would be helpful. After a few hours of searching we decided to part ways with Steven and go back to the Pokémon Center.

I had a feeling I knew why Asahi was acting strangely. I heard that Pokémon can cause themselves a great deal of pain by trying to stop themselves from evolving. I think she might have become enraged by the pain she felt. Later that night I left to the beach to talk with Asahi.

"Kevin I'm sorry." She whined.

"Is there anything you want to do to get that off your mind?" I asked.

"Come with me and let's explore." Asahi replied in excitement.

"Lead the way." I said.

She began to climb up Granite Cave. I had no idea where we were going nor did she. We reached a point where there was a hole in the ground. Asahi decided to jump down without my consent. Of course I had to follow her.

"Kevin what's that?" Asahi asked.

"Wow this is amazing." I sighed.

"Stop gawking. What is that?" She asked.

It turned out that the hole was directly above a giant rock. I checked the spot Asahi told me about and to my surprise it was a stone. This stone had a similar pattern to the stone we found at the "Haven". Asahi seemed to be very much attracted to the stone. Once we escaped from the hole we went back to the beach.

"Asahi I have something for you. It's a collar." I said as I pulled it out of my backpack. "It even has a spot for that stone we found." I added.

"Let's just hope that it's big enough." She replied as she began glowing.

"Asahi can you get off me?" I asked almost out of breath.

"Why?" She questioned.

"You aren't exactly small anymore, and you are on my chest." I answered.

"Sorry about that." Asahi replied. "How about that collar." She said once she was no longer on top of me.

"There you go. It fits perfectly." I said.

"But how?" Asahi asked.

"Well I knew you would evolve soon because of what happened earlier. You became enraged due to the pain you felt when you stopped yourself from evolving." I replied.

"So you knew what I was doing." She said sadly.

"You didn't need to worry. I wouldn't change how I view you just because you look different." I reassured.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Well now we have matching vanity." I said as I revealed my bracelet with the other stone in it.

"Why is the coloring different?" Asahi asked while examining the stone in front of her.

"I guess the stones are somehow related. Oh and why did you jump into the cavern?" I replied.

"I felt a weird presence." She answered.

"Must have been that stone." I mumbled. "We better get back to the Pokémon Center. We at least have a story to tell." I said.

I doubt that anyone was awake anyway. We got back around ten o'clock. I entered the boys room, the girls and guys shared different rooms for privacy, to get ready for bed. "Kevin you're late." Azrael stated.

"Well we spent a lot of time talking." I replied slowly.

"Well tell me what happened tomorrow morning." Azrael said. "By the way you are a terrible liar." He added finally going back to sleep.

Once I finished getting ready I walked back into the room. I was about to go into my bed when Asahi released herself and tackled me. "Good night Kevkev." She said.

"Good night Asahi, and please don't call me that." I sighed.

Author's Note

Do you the readers like or dislike the chapter titles?

Next time I'll try for a longer chapter.


	9. Road?

Chapter 9

Time to Brawly and hit the road?

"So Kevin what happened last night?" Azrael asked.

"Mika and Mady want to know." Mika stated.

"Well this is what happened…" I explained. "That's all." I stated.

"Okay so we're off to Dewford gym." Azrael replied.

"Yay Mika and Cascade destroy opponents!" Mika exclaimed.

"We better hurry. Matt is already at the gym." I replied.

We all ran to the gym only to find that we made it before the battle even started. "Go Matthew! I know you and Moegami are a powerful team." I cheered.

"Moegami use Peck." Matthew said as he pointed towards the opponent's Machop.

"Torchic tor tor chic." Moegami replied.

"How ya like that one!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Definitely confident and powerful, but my last Pokémon won't be so easy." Brawly replied.

"What the heck." Matthew said as he searched for his Pokédex.

"That's a Makuhita." I said.

"Arm Thrust now." Brawly said swiftly.

"No! Moegami!" Matthew exclaimed. "It's time for plan a." Matthew said angrily.

"Matt you need to believe that you and Moegami can win together." I said impatiently.

"Well we know that we'll win!" Matthew exclaimed giving a thumbs up. "What is that?" he asked.

"That's Combusken the young fowl Pokémon. It should have learned Double Kick." I answered once Moegami stopped glowing.

"Hehehe show em your power." Matthew said excitedly as an aura began emanating from Moegami. "Use Double Kick." He added.

"Makuhita get up and use Arm Thrust." Brawly commanded his now injured partner.

When Moegami got up it started glowing red. "Kevin what's going on?" Mady asked.

"That's Blaze. It raises fire type moves when the Pokémon is low on health." I answered.

"Moegami finish this up with Ember!" Matthew exclaimed.

After that Mika went down to attempt to get her second badge. As odd as it sounds the battle ended in a sweep. Cascade did show that she did indeed act like Mika. One thing that everyone knows is that you never challenge Mika to a battle because she takes every battle seriously. Next up was Azrael and Pride. It was a sweep as well, but the end was funny.

"Good job Pride." Azrael stated. "You even evolved into a Kirlia." He added.

"Kirlia." Pride said in a masculine tone as he winked at Hope.

"Ralts." She replied as she turned her head.

"Ouch that denial must of hurt." I said causing everyone to laugh. Now Mady approached the battlefield with Hope on her shoulder.

"Hope let's do this just as we planned it." Mady said confidently.

"Yeah you guys got this!" I cheered. I was surprised to see an aura form around Hope. This meant that Mady and Hope were good enough friends and understood each other. A nod from Mady was all I saw which confirmed my theory. The bond was formed and Hope hit with amazing power! Machop was down with a single Magical Leaf. Once Makuhita was sent out it was hurled at the wall with confusion! After that Hope evolved as well.

I decided to take off my bracelet with the stone in it because the stone kept glowing at random times. I went down to the battlefield with Asahi by my side. "Go Asahi." I said. The bond was established and the aura present; however, Machop struck first with Karate Chop. Then Az began to cheer for us like I did for everyone else.

"Go Kevin and Asahi you can do this!" Azrael cheered.

"Ahhhh!" Asahi howled in pain.

"Asahi…" I tried to say before I fell to the ground in pain as well. I heard sudden worry for us. I realized what happened. "AZRAEL DROP THE STONE." I yelled in agony.

"Okay." He replied calmly as he let it go. After that Leaf grabbed the stone, I could tell because I could hear her voice, and began thinking.

"Come on Asahi get up I know you can." I heard Leaf say in my mind.

"As odd as it is to say this Leaf is right. We can still do this." I said as got off the ground.

"Wait you heard that too?" Asahi asked.

"Don't worry about that now. Let's show Brawly our fighting spirit." I said focusing my attention on the foe.

"Yeah Asahi! Show those chumps what for!" Leaf exclaimed.

"No more playing." Asahi whispered. I nodded in agreement to her battle strategy knowing that I had no say in the matter anyway.

"Well then use Takedown." I replied with a smile. Once Makuhita was sent out I said, "Mind your own business."

"That's a good idea." Asahi replied in her thoughts.

"Hey when did that happen." Leaf yelled.

"I tell you later." Asahi replied as she hurled the Makuhita into the wall.

"You guys are one strong group. As long as you have your Pokémon and each other you'll never truly lose." Brawly said as we were leaving the gym.

. . .

"Kevin I need to ask you a question." I said.

"What Matthew?" He replied.

"How did Asahi learn how to use psychic powers to communicate?" I asked.

"She doesn't have psychic powers." Kevin replied with an agitated tone.

"I'll keep asking you until you give me a reasonable answer." I sighed.

"I'll just ignore you until you stop being an asshole." He replied.

"Does that captain sleep on his ship?" I asked.

"What gave you that idea." Kevin replied sarcastically.

"Matt that's pretty obvious." Azrael sighed. "Mr. Briney's ship hasn't left this harbor." He added.

"Stop it. Mika doesn't like it when people argue." Mika stated.

"Well let's hurry up, so we can get to Slateport City." Kevin said.

. . .

"How about now?" Leaf asked.

"What makes you think I'd agree to do that?" I questioned.

"Because you love me." She answered.

"Well even if I did I wouldn't do that." I replied.

"Come on Azy I know you do." She said as she winked.

"Hey Az can I have the bracelet back?" Kevin asked.

"About the bracelet…" I said slowly.

"I don't know why that happened. It was probably the stone." Kevin replied. "Don't worry about it." He added.

"When both you and Asahi fall to the floor in agonizing pain." I said angrily.

"Sorry I didn't know that could happen." Kevin sighed.

"Anyway it allowed you to understand Leaf?" I asked.

"Yes. But only when she held the stone." He replied.

"Matthew!" Mika and Mady screamed.

"What happened?" Kevin asked in a worried tone.

"He fell overboard." Mady replied.

"Stupid fish!" Matthew exclaimed as he came flying up towards the main deck.

"He just uppercut a Tentacool." Mady said dumbfounded.

"Aye sir." Kevin replied as if he were still questioning what he just saw.

"Just the average morning." I added.

"Mika confused." Mika stated.

"Aye sir." Kevin agreed.

"Is that Slateport City?" I asked.

"Yeah." Mady answered.

"Great! You guys better go and grab your stuff. I'll go make breakfast in the galley." I replied.

. . .

Shortly after arriving in Slateport City the group decided to split up. Mika and Mady went to the Pokémon Center, Matt went off to the North, Azrael followed Matthew to make sure he stayed safe, and I went to the famous Slateport Market. We were all to meet up back at the Pokécenter.

While looking at the various stalls I saw something interesting. A man was selling two stones similar to the stone I had on me. "Excuse me sir. What are those stones?" I asked.

"Well one of them is said to affect Ralts and its evolutions besides Gallade. The other has no visible effect on known Pokémon." The man replied.

"Will you accept a trade for the two stones?" I questioned.

"Yes." The salesman replied.

"I'll trade you a Fire Stone, Thunder Stone, and a Water Stone." I proposed taking the stones out of my backpack.

"It's a deal." The man replied. Thanks for doing business with me." He added.

"Hopefully you succeed in the future." I said as I waved goodbye.

. . .

"Hey Mika where's Azrael?" Kevin asked.

"Mika don't know." She replied.

"Mady do you know?" He asked.

"No Azrael and Matthew aren't here." I replied.

"Well why don't we go to the Oceanic Mueseum?" Kevin proposed. "...that's a yes or no question." He added.

"Why not Mika bored." Mika stated.

"Wait up Mika." I sighed as Mika left the Pokémon Center.

"Oh Mady I want you to have these." Kevin said giving me two stones. "I'll explain what they do later." He added as he rushed to catch up with Mika.

I had a bad feeling about the Oceanic Mueseum, but I decided against telling the others. I knew we were to get into trouble there because it is unavoidable.

Author's Note

Trying to show Mika and Mady's perspectives a little more, but they're girls and I acknowledge that I don't exactly understand girls so...yeah and personalities are difficult to portray so yeah...


	10. A sea of disasters

Chapter 10

A sea of disasters.

After arriving at the Oceanic Museum disaster befell Mika and I. For some odd reason team Aqua had taken over the museum, and Mika got us in trouble. While we were going through the entrance Kevin was separated from us and Mika scratched one of the grunts, so we were locked up in a giant cage with our Pokémon to act as hostages.

Mika and I had sat there for five minutes. After that we saw Azrael and Matthew running up the stairs. Once they saw us they tried breaking the cage, but they failed and got caught. "You must be crazy thinking you could break the cage. We tried and as hard as we could and didn't even make a scratch." I sighed.

"DAMN THESE STUPID AQUA PEOPLE." Matthew yelled.

"Stop yelling Mika don't like when people yell." Mika commanded.

"NO SHUT UP." Matthew replied.

"MIKA SAID STOP YELLING." She yelled giving him a death stare.

"Where's Kevin by the way?" Azrael asked looking towards me.

"I don't know. He got separated from us at the entrance." I replied.

"That's odd." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Look behind you." Azrael sighed.

"Asahi why are you here?" I asked.

"Whimper." She answered pointing at her Premier ball.

"Oh...I see. Don't worry you're still my friend; however, our chances of escaping are slim." I said in a sad tone.

"We will be saved...it's just unlikely." Azrael said.

"Whimper." Asahi replied shaking her head.

"What do ya mean by that?" I asked.

"Well it's just that Kevin isn't reliable in a fight." Azrael answered.

"I'm not talking to you." I said.

"Bark!" Asahi responded.

"Yeah, but it seems to be telepathy." I replied.

"Oh. So it's my thoughts you hear?" She communicated.

"Yes." I replied through the link.

"So... random flashback or staring contest of the ages?" Azrael inquired.

"I'm trying to think." I replied.

"How?" She asked.

"Maybe this stone is causing it." I replied unclenching my fist.

"How did you get that?" Asahi asked.

"Kevin gave it to me earlier today." I replied.

"Was it a special day today?" Asahi asked

"No. He had a serious reason for this." I responded. "Blame Kevin. He didn't tell me anything either, and on top of that I can't explain what's happening." I added.

"Okay it's just a little weird to have you understand me." She said truthfully.

"Agreed. By the way I can tell that you're hiding something." I replied.

"Why did you have a bad feeling about the Oceanic Museum?" Asahi asked.

"I had unsteady feelings when coming near this place." I answered. "I also wish Kevin were here instead of Matthew because Matthew seems to be more gutsy and stronger." I added.

"Mika hear something." Mika blurted.

"Did someone just fall down the stairs?" Azrael inquired.

"These dumbasses deserve bad luck." Matthew added.

"Hey boss we have an intruder. We ain't strong enough to beat em we need you to teach them a lesson." The grunt said.

"He doesn't seem very worried to me." I whispered.

"Probably just arrogant." Azrael replied.

"DON'T GIVE ME THE STRANGE LOOK." Matthew yelled.

"Stop him. He'll blow my cover." I heard through the strange link.

"Matthew why don't you go back to how you were and shut up." I replied.

"Hurry and get us out of here!" We thought in unison. Once Kevin unlocked the cage we asked about an escape route.

"The front door." Kevin answered. "Don't worry about the grunts because Archie is the only one still conscious." He added.

"Hey Kevin…" I was asking before I got cut off.

"I know I have a lot to explain to you. Just wait until later please." He replied as he grabbed something off the desk and ran back to the group.

"What the fuck." Azrael said once he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Holy shit. I don't know what the hell happened, but I wish I could have seen it." Matthew blurted.

"Language." Kevin scolded.

"Well Kevin...there is something you need to tell us when we get back to the Pokémon Center." Azrael demanded.

"Bark bark bark." Asahi demanded.

"Okay later." Kevin replied. "There are many things to talk about, but for now the Pokémon Center is our main priority." He added.

"* You better tell me what is happening." I demanded.

"* Yeah you have some explaining to do." Asahi added.

"* I'll tell you when no one is around okay. It's a very important secret between us three." Kevin acknowledged.

Once we arrived at the Pokémon Center and went through our usual routine every one went off doing whatever the heck. Of course I had find Kevin because it was about time I got answers. I also had Hope with me, by now we were use to doing everything together, I figured she would like to know what she's getting dragged into. "Hey Mady look behind you." Hope said.

"Asahi what are you doing, and why do you always approach me from behind?" I asked. She gave me an odd look. "I can understand you." I reassured showing her the stone on my necklace.

"* Who are you looking for? Mika is in the room where you are sleeping." Asahi replied.

"She seems distraught." Hope whispered into my ear.

"Thank you Hope." I replied quietly.

"* Mady...are you?" Asahi pondered.

"* Well you haven't answered all of my questions." I replied.

"* I'm sorry about the whole being behind you thing that's how I examine people. Oh and I'm just walking around." She answered.

"* You're sad and agitated." I stated.

"* Well Kevkev is being an asshole. He just went and disappeared. I'm kinda unsure about something and that's making me sad." She revealed.

"* What I said earlier has been the truth ever since that night." I comforted.

"* Well let's search together, and by the way Hope is all caught up because she can read our thoughts." Asahi proposed.

"Well guys let's go before the the sun starts rising...even if we have a rising sun with us." I said looking at Asahi's puzzled face. "Hope is that true?" I whispered.

"Yes it's true, but try not to mention it or the others may get creeped out." She warned.

Author's Note

"*

That means communication through any mind related matters.

Sorry about the lack of perspective swapping, but I figured I would make a chapter dedicated to one of the girls because I rarely use their perspectives.

This is because I'm not a girl so I don't know how they think and in real life I'm pretty clueless or oblivious.


	11. He who cared too much

Chapter 11

He who cared too much.

A nightmare again... what does it mean. Maybe I should just sleep out here tonight. I hope no one has come looking for me because it's dangerous to be outside this late especially out of the city.

. . .

"Hey you two. Maybe Kevin is outside of the city." I said.

"* Yeah we haven't found him and we've searched the entire city." Asahi agreed.

"* Well let's go North of Slateport City." Hope proposed. Once again we set off to search for Kevin. It was nine o'clock at night when we left the city.

"Hey Mady what time is it?" Hope asked.

"Nine twelve PM. Don't stop yet we're almost to the Mauville side of Cycling Road." I replied. We were about half way through route 110 and continued to walk for the next twelve minutes.

"Mady I feel a weak psychic power." Hope said worriedly.

"* Look it's Kevin!" Asahi thought while pointing to a spot on the other side of the lake. We all hurried over to Kevin thinking he may have been unconscious.

"Why did you come here?" Kevin asked.

"We wanted answers." I replied.

"I'm disappointed in the three of you. You go and put yourself in a situation that could have ended in you all getting injured, and all of this resulted from impatience." Kevin scolded.

"You promised us answers." I retorted.

"Just go back! I don't need you getting hurt because of me." He commanded.

"* Mady something is wrong with him. He seems to be deeply concerned about something. It also seems like he's in an internal conflict with himself." Hope warned through actual telepathy.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"We go to the Weather Institute...and there's a strange Pokémon. You get blown off a cliff and you die." He replied crying.

"It's just a nightmare you had. It won't happen there is nothing to worry about." I comforted. Kevin had some sort of nightmare of me dying. I can only hope this isn't a true event. He is disappointed or scared because he cares?

"* I'll stop this conversation you change the subject." Asahi communicated.

"Bark bark!" Asahi said as she tackled Kevin.

"What?!" Kevin replied.

"So Kevin about the stones." I said quickly.

"Asahi stop your shenanigans!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Mady even you would appreciate that insult." Hope whispered.

"Kevin?" I said in a dumbfounded tone.

"Okay Mady I'll tell you." Kevin replied as he took out his Pokédex. "The device I took from the Aqua boss I changed and added it to my Pokédex. It detects a certain type of energy emitted by Pokémon and these stones. This energy is similar to evolutionary energy, and was emitted by our Pokémon when those auras appeared. I've decided to call these stones Keystones because they have the ability to work with any of the other stones and serve to activate different functions. The stones amplify the original amount of this energy Pokémon seem to exert. Besides the stones the holder is able to activate other stones depending on the bond they share with the Pokémon. I believe these stones could be used to allow a Pokémon to evolve after reaching what is thought to be their final form." He explained.

"Once you show me what you have to show me let's head back it's ten." I stated.

"Aye sir." He agreed.

Author's Note

Sorry for the short chapter. Needed to progress the story.


	12. The edge of a better reality

Chapter 12

How about that weather Castform!

I was having another nightmare. It was so real like the last one. I saw graves. The cemetery was located in… Littleroot Town. The order of the graves was Matthew, Mika, Azrael, then Mady. All of them were dead. The last grave was mine, but compared to the other graves the description was… frightening. Here lies Matthew, a man who showed the most powerful spirit. Here lies Mika, a woman who always won passing on her smile. Here lies Azrael, a man who forged a path for his friends to follow. Here lies Mady, a woman who lived every day to the fullest with her friends by her side. In my hand writing on my grave was here walks Kevin, a man who cares deeply for his friends. Forced to watch those he cared for and loved die. He who saw people run out of time.

. . .

"Kevin you fucking bastard wake up." Matthew attempted.

"Bark." Asahi said.

"Mika try something." She said.

"Wow after that he's still asleep." I said in surprise.

"Only if you slept this well Azy." Leaf chuckled.

"Leaf… keep your dirty intentions to yourself." I whispered.

"Hey guys... what is going on?" Mady asked.

"It seems like Kevin is having some insane nightmare." I replied.

"Why is he shaking and moving violently?" She questioned.

"It depends on the intensity of the nightmare." I answered.

"Mika can't Cascade help." She hinted.

"Cascade use Water gun and aim for Kevin's face." Mika guided.

"No!" Kevin exclaimed after he finally woke up.

"Hurry up Kevin it's already ten." Matthew said.

. . .

"Wait I think I've seen that car somewhere before." I stated.

"Kevin your mind could be playing tricks on you." Azrael replied.

"No. That's Professor Birch's field vehicle." I blurted.

"That's right!" Professor Birch exclaimed.

"Professor what are you doing in Slateport City?" Azrael asked.

"Well you see Matthew didn't take his Pokédex. So I figured I would come see you to give it to him." He answered.

"What brings you to this area?" I asked.

"Well my second question was if you guys wanted to come to the Weather Institute." The Professor replied.

"Well no one seems to be against your proposal." Azrael answered.

. . .

"Azrael can I start sleeping with you again?" Leaf asked.

"No." I whispered.

"Asahi sleeps with Kevin." She retorted.

"Well she's a dog and you're human like. That would make it look weird." I argued.

"Azrael just let her do as she wants. Saying no will make her more likely to do it against your will." Kevin whispered.

"Wait you…?" I muttered.

"No time for this." Kevin interrupted. "We're just about there." He added.

As we came closer and closer to the Weather Institute I felt tension rising. Mika was the only other person besides me who was seemingly normal. Matthew was calm only because he was trying to work his new Pokédex. Kevin looked as if he were frozen in fear. Finally Mady seemed worried constantly scanning our surroundings as if looking for something.

"We have arrived." The Professor said.

"Great god Arceus!" Matthew blurted.

"Matthew press the power button." Kevin guided.

"Follow me to the top floor. That's where they're keeping Castform." Birch said.

"Does that thing have boobs?" Leaf asked.

"No it just looks like it does." Kevin whispered.

"Look. Giant floating breasts." Matthew said pointing at the Castform.

"Shut up." I whispered.

"So professor how long will the test take." A scientist asked.

"Not long at all." He replied.

"I hope nothing goes wrong." I whispered to Kevin.

"Oh no." He replied as he walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" Leaf asked.

"You act as if I know everything." I replied.

. . .

I heard that the professor was studying the effects of weather conditions on Pokémon. Specifically rapid change into unusual weather. Azrael's words still echo in my mind. Doing something like this could end in extreme disaster.

"What's going on?" I yelled.

"Hurry we must take control of Castform." A grunt reminded.

I heard commotion follow after the grunts made it to the top floor. Soon after one came rushing past me with the Castform. It looked as if he was putting something on the Castform.

"Kevin come on!" Matthew exclaimed running down the stairs.

"Kevin tell us where the criminal went." Mika commanded.

"I don't know, but they have a control device on the Castform." I replied.

Once we made it to the entrance of the Weather Institute we lost Matthew's tracks.

"Crap. Matthew was the only one who was able to chase the grunt." Azrael blurted.

"This way!" I called to the others.

"Why is it suddenly freezing?" Mady asked.

"This is caused by the move Hail." I answered.

"To hell with this weather. Stop running so I can kill you already!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Castform use Weather Ball." The grunt commanded.

"Asahi use Takedown." I said.

"Leaf use Razor Leaf." Azrael guided.

"Hope use Magical Leaf." Mady said hastily.

"Cascade use Rain Dance." Mika said pointing at the sky.

"Damn. He got away." Matthew said furiously.

"Matthew no lagging behind." I teased.

When the group caught up with the grunt he was standing at a cliff edge. I was suddenly paralyzed in fear. She's going to die… she's going to die. Those words kept repeating in my mind. No! I can't let one of my friends die. I'll stop it from happening no matter the cost. At that moment I put my backpack next to a tree, and got ready to jump.

"Castform use Weather Ball on one of these brats." The grunt commanded as he pushed us out of the way.

"Mady!" Mika yelled.

That was the last thing I heard besides rushing water. I grabbed Mady and got us over the river. All I knew now was that we would wash up somewhere, but I was overjoyed at this moment. The reason was that when we were to wash ashore we would both be alive.

. . .

"Kevin you dumbass!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Don't worry about them. Kevin did the right thing." I assured.

"Mika don't get it." Mika replied.

"If Kevin didn't do that… Mady would've hit the ground and most likely died." I said.

"Cascade use Water Gun on that device." Mika said hastily.

"Go Moegami. We need to beat the shit out of this grunt." Matthew yelled.

"Come on Leaf let's go to the Weather Institute. People there need help." I said.

. . .

I have seen this boy before. He was at a pond one night just to think when this girl came looking for him. I ended up following this vehicle because I saw this boy as being different from most people. It sparked my interest when I saw how friendly he was. But I still do wonder as to why they were floating down the river. The two seemed to be carrying very little. They were also unconscious. I was surprised that I was able to push the two of them ashore.

"Thank… you." The boy said as he began to regain consciousness.

"You're awake." I replied.

"Yes and thanks to you we're back on solid ground." He replied.

"No need for accolades… wait you can understand me?" I said in shock.

"I'll explain later. Right now I need to go collect firewood and berries." He replied. "We're all going to need food and a fire for obvious reasons." He added.

It's kinda weird. I mean this boy just regained consciousness and he acts as if nothing has happened. I can tell that he truly feels happy, but this situation shouldn't reflect that feeling on people. Why him?

. . .

That Eevee was very nice. It saved us from the river. I just feel bad that I left so abruptly, but the things I spoke of are needed. It's currently eight o'clock in the afternoon and I need to get camp set up. Mady is unconscious, but she is still alive that's what matters. That Eevee is likely confused about the situation, but for now I need to return the favor and help it out for the night. "Asahi don't worry about me. I need to get Mady back on her feet. Please nobody worry." I thought aloud.

. . .

"Guys let's wait until tomorrow and continue our search. They'll be fine for one night." I said.

"No we need to find them!" The two exclaimed in unison.

"We won't get anywhere in the dark. By that I mean I'll drag you two back with me if you don't cooperate." I stated. After that we went back.

. . .

"So how long have you been with your mate?" I asked.

"Mate… what's a mate?" He replied.

"Innocence." I answered in a disappointed tone.

"Well anyway what's your name?" The teen asked.

"I don't have one, and I haven't had one for thirteen years." I replied.

"Soul. How about it? Is it to your liking?" He asked with a smile.

"Soul?" I said in a curious tone.

"I mean it as in one's very being. Who they are and how they truly express this." He explained. "You seem very pure." He added.

"How about you?" I asked.

"My name is Kevin and the girl's name is Mady." He answered.

"Well Kevin… I want to ask if I could travel with you." I said hesitantly.

"Here. It's a type of pokéball. If you really want to join me then you make it your choice not mine." He replied.

"Yay! I have a friend." I exclaimed after releasing myself from the pokéball.

"Well let me answer some of your questions like I know that you were at the lake on that night." Kevin stated.

"Huh!?" I replied.

"Besides that I can't answer your other question because I don't know the answer." He continued.

"I'm honestly surprised that you knew about that." I replied. "What about your other friends?" I asked.

"There's Matthew, Azrael, Mika, Asahi, and the other Pokémon." He answered.

"I'm guessing that Mady, Matthew, Mika, and Azrael are the humans of the group." I said.

"Yes, but don't forget that I'm human too." He said in a playful tone.

"Sorry about that. It's just that you seem more like a Pokémon. You can understand us, and you act like a fire type with a little more self-control." I replied with a smile.

"Well I don't exactly use Pokémon attacks, and I'm pretty sure I don't breathe fire or use it in any way." He reminded.

"Well the subject deserves to be changed. Why were you two floating down the river?" I asked.

"Mady got knocked off a cliff by a Pokémon, so I jumped in order to save her. I made sure to land in the river to ensure survival." He explained.

"That's how we ended up being all here." I stated.

"What do you mean by a fire type?" He asked.

"You burn down all obstacles that block your one true goal. Your goal is to travel with your friends, but top priority for you is to keep them safe. This situation you're in shows my point." I replied.

"It's about time you went to bed." He said.

"But I'm not even tired." I argued.

. . .

"There is no point in denying it." I retorted.

"Awww." Soul replied.

"Good night sleep tight sweetheart sleep tight wherever you are I will always be there in your heart." I sang.

After singing the lullaby I layed Soul next to Mady. Finally I stared at the moon and thought about what Soul said. Maybe it is possible that I've become more like a Pokémon, but I need to find out what's causing it.

. . .

I just woke up and I have no idea where I am. The last thing I remember is getting hit by Castform's Weather Ball and going over the edge. Hey I think that's Kevin. Maybe I should ask him.

"Kevin wake up." I said.

"You're awake again!" He exclaimed.

"I wasn't asleep for that long." I replied.

"That's correct. You were unconscious ever since we landed in the river." He sighed.

"Oh." I said slowly.

"Sorry if this is a little abrupt, but let me go grab my hat and jackets so we can get on the road." He replied as he scratched his head.

So I ended up getting saved by Kevin. After that we washed up here, but I was unconscious until now. It is possible that someone or something got us ashore. I'll have to ask Kevin, but getting answers from him is difficult.

. . .

"You actually brought me along." Soul said in surprise.

"Well you said you wanted to travel with us. You weren't just visiting." I chuckled.

"You're visiting the professor right?" A little boy asked.

"Indeed I am, but I'm here to share research. You see I'm the professor of a different region." The man replied.

"Oh is that a pokéball?!" The child asked in excitement.

"Yes it is." The man answered.

"Can I play with the Pokémon please please please?" The child asked.

"Of course. A little playing would be good for both parties." The man replied.

"Thank you mister professor!" The child exclaimed.

"Have fun. I will be back in a little while." The man said as he left towards the lab.

"What's your name I'm…"

"Kevin what's wrong?" Soul asked.

"Nothing, or at least I think it was nothing important." I replied.

"Hey Kevin why do you have that Eevee?" Mady asked.

"We became friends while you were unconscious. Soul actually pushed us ashore." I answered.

"Well thank you for that." She said looking at Soul.

"Kevin back up a bit." Soul said. "I don't want to attract attention to our conversation. You know because you're human." She added.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"You didn't leave me behind." She replied.

"Well when you put it like that. I never would have even thought of leaving you behind. You made your decision and I'll make sure you won't regret it." I said. "Oh and do you seriously think I lied? You're my friend, and on this journey friends are family." I added.

"I finally have a real friend." Soul said with tears running down her face.

"Correction. You have real friends." I replied.

. . .

"Guys it's almost twelve o'clock. If you want to find the others then make the effort to." Azrael said.

"Hope what's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh hi Leaf. I'm just sad that Mady is gone." She replied.

"I still do wonder as to why she chose that name." Asahi said.

"Asahi don't be so mean." Leaf scolded.

"Well look. In the time where everyone has lost hope you seem to be all but spreading it." Asahi retorted.

"You're right. It's time to get everyone back on track!" She exclaimed.

"Good you seemed to have resolved the conflict." A voice echoed.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You guys go get breakfast before it gets cold." Kevin said as he walked around the corner.

"Kevin!" We all exclaimed at the same time.

"You be off now." He replied. "Oh and Hope Mady is waiting for you." He added when he thought we were gone.

. . .

"Wow! Not even the god Arceus would expect this." I said walking into the room.

"Shut up." Matthew and Mika replied.

"Azrael you go ahead and join the others. I'll talk some sense into them." I proposed.

"Good luck with that." He replied as he walked out.

"Matthew you have no reason to act like this. Mika I can't believe you are somehow in sync with Matt… it's creepy." I scolded.

"Ugh." They both replied.

"I didn't know that you two were a thing." I said in an exaggerated tone.

"Whoever you are we're going to kill you!" The two exclaimed.

"Good I got you up. Mika, Mady probably wants to talk to you we are tired of talking with each other. Matthew I'm surprised you're not already out there I made pancakes." I replied.

"PANCAKE!" Matthew yelled as he ran out of the room.

"Come on Mika let's go." I said.

. . .

"Those two were being complete assholes. Speak of the devil or in this case devils." I said.

"I can't believe Mika would be that stubborn that's weird." Mady replied.

"By the way do you why Kevin can… mmmm?" I tried to say.

"No need to continue with that conversation." Kevin stated after covering my mouth to prevent me from asking about that.

"Mika didn't know Kevin could cook." She said in shock.

"Nor did I." I replied.

"Who cares! Pancake!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Ouch… that hurts my self-esteem." Kevin replied.

"Oops… I forgot you were there. Out of sight out of mind." I said trying to comfort him.

"Anybody else gonna stab me with the same knife?" He asked in a depressing tone.

"I think they taste good." Mady replied.

"Mika too." Mika stated.

"Kevin…" I said slowly. "Matthew got anything to cure this?" I asked.

"Pancake!" He exclaimed.

"Useless." Mady and I replied at the same time.

. . .

"So you wanted to talk?" Kevin asked.

"Yes. What was Azrael talking about?" I asked.

"Why would you want to know Mady?" He asked

"It was our conversation and you ended it rudely." I scolded.

"Okay Mom!" He replied sarcastically.

"Stop being a little bitch and tell me!" I snapped.

"I can understand Pokémon normally now." He replied.

"How?" I questioned.

"I woke up yesterday and I could just understand what they were saying." He answered.

"He has to be lying." Hope stated.

"I'm not." He replied.

"I didn't know that you were a thing." Matthew said in a mocking tone.

"Bye." Kevin said before getting up and leaving.

"So is it true?" I asked in an exaggerated tone.

"What the fuck." Matthew said as he walked away.

. . .

"That was an unusual thing for you to do. Matter of fact you have been acting strange since we arrived in Mauville." Azrael stated.

"Sorry I just have a lot to think about." I replied.

"Well Soul evolved. I am just saying that you have no reason to be like this." He said.

"Sorry I'll try to be a bit more upbeat tomorrow." I replied.

"What happened?" Azrael asked.

"I just got reminded of a past experience. Not a particularly good one." I answered.

"How far back?" He asked.

"Possibly nine years." I replied.

"Well you best think later because you likely have things you have to do." Azrael said before walking back to the Pokémon Center.

Az was right I needed to do something. I went and got Asahi as well as Soul and headed south.

. . .

Something is going on Kevin just randomly left with both his Pokémon. I think Soul saw me because she gave the signal not to follow. I need to tell someone. "*Mady something suspicious is going on." I relayed through telepathy.

"*It doesn't involve us." She replied.

"*Just follow me." I demanded.

. . .

"What the hell happened!" Mady asked.

"Espeon esp." Soul growled in pain.

"Eliminate the witness!" A man yelled.

"Espeon!" Soul shrieked before using Psychic to push us away.

"Hurry Azrael. Kevin was attacked!" I yelled once getting back to the group.

Author's Note

Sorry for the long wait it's just between summer school and other house work I've been busy. But you get an exciting chapter.


	13. Looking Back

**A/N Sorry. I've had a horrible case of writer's block, but I finally think I can make a good chapter. However, two new OCs will be introduced and one will be gone…**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 13

Looking Back

I can't believe it. Kevin left! It all happened three days after the attack.

 _Mady's flashback…_

"Have you seen Kevin?!" Azrael asked.

"In recovery room 1, why?" I responded.

"He's gone...and he left without his backpack." He explained.

 _Later that night…_

We couldn't find him, anywhere. It all happened so fast. I know he'll be fine because he has his Pokémon, so there is no need to worry.

I decided to go back to the room that I share with Mika. Apparently, she was trying to contact someone, I don't know who. I opened the door only to see a note.

 _Please take care, and don't try to find me, I'm gone. I trust you and so does she, so please take care of her, Asahi that is._

 _By the way, someone will come 12 hours after I placed this note. He is a friend who can surely make the adventure as fun as I could._

 _-Kevin_

 _P.S. Our paths will cross again. When they do, I won't be Kevin...anymore._

 _End of flashback._

I still do wonder, is all that about someone coming true? Anyway, who would be traveling right now, it just struck 10 o'clock.

 _Knock knock knock._ "Uhh. Come in?" I said with in an awkward tone.

The door opened revealing Azrael. "Come on, Ben just got here. It's a much needed _good_ surprise." He informed me.

He left at 10 o'clock. How did I miss him? Also, how did he know that Ben would get here? I have to hurry!

 _In the Pokémon Center lobby…_

"Hi, Ben." I greeted.

"Hey, Mady" He waved.

"So that is the Ben guy that Kevin talked about." Matthew interjected.

"Wait, is Kevin here?" Ben asked.

"No." Matthew answered with a grin.

 _First Ben just shows up, now Matthew is happy about his best friend disappearing._

"Oh well, that sucks." He replied.

"Mika wants to know when Ben got here." She stated

Ben turned towards Mika, "I got here at the strike of 10." He explained.

"Why don't we introduce all of our Pokémon?" Azrael suggested.

"Well, let them out." Matthew held up his only pokéball.

"Come out, everyone!" We all said in unison.

"Let's give Ben a warm welcome." Azrael cheered.

Among Azrael's Pokémon, I saw Soul. I felt the pokéball in my jacket pocket shake. "I almost forgot, come on out Asahi." I released her. Both Azrael and Matthew turned towards me. Both with a face of shock and depression. All who knew of his disappearance knew he might not come back in one piece.

After the long welcome, which seemed more like a ceremony, everyone had dinner and turned in for the night.

 _The next morning…_

I decided to watch the news because I had nothing better to do.

Breaking News

"A cloaked figure has been seen near Lilycove City. Trainers in the area claim that he denies all battles. Eye witness reports say he is almost at Lilycove. We will be back when this shady figure comes into view."

Stay tuned!

"We can stay and watch, breakfast won't be done for a while." Hope explained to me.

"Bark, bark bark bark bark." Asahi ... well ...barked.

"She says, "Also, I want to see the battle." Hope translated.

"Why not." I replied. "It will be interesting." I added

Back to the story

"What is your name?"

"I am Aqua."

"Well, would you please battle us?"

"I'll give you a good show."

 **(I am going to try new way of showing Pokémon battles. Please, tell me if It makes it more representative of the games.)**

 _News Team Hannah and Jake would like to battle._

 _Wandering trainer Aqua accepts the fight._

"Help me, my friends!" Aqua exclaims.

 _Aqua sends out Zigzagoon and Vulpix!_

"The camera is set." Jake informs.

 _Cameraman Jake sends out Plusle!_

"Who says you can't have fun on the job?" Hannah asked rhetorically.

 _Reporter Hannah sends out Minun!_

"Clover. Use Headbutt on Minun." Aqua said. "Flare. Use Ember on Plusle." He pointed at the enemy Pokémon.

 _Plusle fainted._

 _Minun fainted._

"We were no match." Jake said in awe.

"That battle was cut short. Just like this broadcast." Hannah said.

"Great job!" Aqua exclaimed as his Pokémon jumped into his arms.

 _Wandering trainer Aqua won._

"I want to battle him." I stated.

"Bark." Asahi nodded in agreement.

"Mady, did you see his necklace?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, it had a keystone in it." I replied.

"Maybe he knows what or how it's used." She said.

The door behind us opened up. "Mika came to tell you that breakfast is done." Mika informed.

I walked outside to the others and sat next to Ben. Azrael was glaring at Matthew, and Matthew had a wicked grin.

"It is so obvious!" Matthew said while pointing at me.

"Shut it!" Azrael's hand collided with Matthew's head.

I looked down at Hope, "What's gotten into them?" I asked.

"Oh, it's probably nothing." She was smiling.

Out of nowhere, Pride approached Hope while offering a flower. You could see Hope, both literally and metaphorically, in his eyes. That's when I turned away.

"Did you see that trainer in the news?" Ben asked.

"That Aqua guy?" I replied.

"Yeah. I want to battle him." Ben nodded.

"Me too. He seems familiar." I responded.

"He does, now that I think about it." He was obviously trying to remember something.

"Fucka you, Susan!" A familiar voice sounded. **(Susan is the nickname Sam gave Azrael. Maybe I'll come up with a reason later.)**

"Sam!" Mika blurted.

After Sam showed up, everyone finished breakfast and went off towards the Gym. Everyone was telling Sam what she missed.

"Look!" Ben pointed at a statue. "This is all the people who came out of this Gym victorious." He explained.

"What's so important about this one?" I asked.

"At the bottom of the list." He pointed.

 _Kevin_

"We just missed him." Ben said.

 _How could he have enough time to challenge the Gym? I thought he didn't have any Pokémon._

 **(I will only show one battle per Gym, so the chapter won't drag on. This time it's Ben.)**

 _Leader Wattson expects another good battle._

 _Trainer Ben is ready to battle._

"Go Magnemite." Wattson calls out.

"Let's do this!" Ben exclaims.

 _Trainer Ben sends out Vulpix!"_

"Blaze. Use Ember." He smiled.

 _It's Super Effective!_

 _Magnemite fainted._

"Hahaha! You left me quite shocked!" Wattson exclaimed.

"That pun sounds familiar." Ben concluded.

"My last challenger knew some jokes. Now, Voltorb I choose you." Wattson sent out his next Pokémon.

 _Leader Wattson sends out Voltorb._

"Use Sonic Boom." His grin grew bigger.

"A horrible game that was." Ben whispered to himself.

"Vulpix!" Blaze snapped.

"Sorry about that, Blaze. Use Tackle!" Ben focused on the battle at hand.

 _Ability:_ _Static_

 _Blaze is now paralyzed! He may not be able to move!_

"Once more!" Wattson said unable to hold back his excitement.

Ben no longer knew what to do. Blaze was low on HP, and he was paralyzed.

"Ben! Focus." Azrael yelled from the sidelines.

He blinked as he looked at Azrael, "Okay!" He replied.

 _The beautiful sound of a flute fills the room._

 _Blaze was cured of paralysis, and somehow no one noticed._

"Blaze, use Ember." Ben regained his composure.

 _Voltorb fainted._

"At least we will go out in laughter." Wattson said.

 _Leader Wattson sends out Magneton._

"Let's end this! Blaze, use Ember!" Ben exclaimed.

 _Magneton fainted._

 _Ben won!_

 _Ben received the Dynamo Badge from Wattson._

"You showed us a great time." Wattson told the group of trainers.

 _Continuing in Ben's P.O.V_

"Well that was definitely odd." Azrael stated.

"You mean the random music?" I questioned.

"Didn't it heal Blaze of paralysis?" Maddy asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Mika thinks that we are being helped from the shadows." Mika explained.

"It could be, my grandchildren." Sam nodded. **(She refers to all her friends as her grandchildren. She is the oldest in the group besides Azrael.)**

"Well, it's cool and all that we have some weird being helping us, but we should continue!" Matthew proposed.

"Do you even know where to go next?" Azrael looked annoyed.

"Lavaridge Town!" He replied proudly.

Sam gave him a thumbs up from behind Azrael.

"And which direction is it in?" Azrael smirked.

He pulled out a town map from his backpack. It might not seem true, but he was the most prepared.

"Uhh umm," he stared at the holographic map. "Shit!" He yelled.

"Language." I reminded.

"It's…" Matthew ignored me.

"You can't even read a map." Azrael smiled. Everyone laughed.

"We go north!" Sam pointed south.

"Sam, your other north." I whispered.

"Off we go!" She marched away from where she pointed.

"..." Everyone except for Sam and Matthew sweatdropped.

 _?'s P.O.V_

 _During Ben's gym battle..._

"Stop swooning." I whispered.

"He's so cool though." His Vulpix replied.

"Ben can understand his Vulpix." I mumbled.

"His name is Blaze." She reminded.

"Yeah, and Blaze just got paralyzed." I replied.

"Use the flute." She suggested.

"Okay Flare, I'll use the Azure Flute." I agreed. This put her at ease.

 _An unearthly sound came from the flute as I played it._

"Yay, he's all better." She observed.

"You liiiike him." I whispered mischievously.

"Says the one helping strangers." She grinned back at me.

"These gems of people are one of our only hopes in stopping _it…_ " I replied.

"Well it isn't balanced. Two rubies. Three emeralds which makes sense. One sapphire." She made her point.

"I am involved too, so that makes two sapphires." I explained.

"I was hoping you would say that." She smiled.

"Come on, let's sneak out of here. The battle ended." I grabbed her paw and made my leave, in secret of course.

 _Some time later…_

"Our journey has just begun, Flare." I said.

"Our journey to protect home, yes. Your journey, no" She looked me in the eye, "Yours started when you followed your heart. Code name Aqua." She replied.

"Once we get far enough ahead, we can start looking back." I proposed.

"It's sad that the _other_ boy had to leave. But, he had dreams to make a reality." She said.

"They will find him, but not without our help. Because we know where he is." I reminded.

"Their search continues… And ours does too." She smiled.

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed!**

 **See you next time when they journey further.**

 _Azrael's P.O.V_

 _Our efforts will not be wasted. We will do as he wishes, but I haven't given up and Matt hasn't either. We will find you, Kevin. Because we don't give up on friends, nor will we ever give up on a brother._

 _Flashback…_

 _I have gone to pursue a goal which remains even clouded in my eyes. I wish for you two to continue with the others. You guys are like the brothers that I never had, and this isn't goodbye. Make sure you have fun. I'll be somewhere you are, always. See you guys soon! I will keep waiting._

 _-Kevin_

 _P.S. I leave Soul to Azrael because she trusts him._

 _P.P.S. I leave my backpack to Matthew because he forgot his at home._

 _Take care._

 _ **The End**_


End file.
